beast_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheetor
Cheetor is a Maximal scout. History Pre-Transmetal Beast Wars Starting conflict Cheetor boarded the Axalon alongside Optimus Primal, Rattrap and Rhinox. After the Axalon crashed on a mysterious planet, Cheetor adopted the form of a cheetah upon arriving. As he raced the cheetahs and fell behind, he urged them to wait for him. While the cheetahs were running, Cheetor noticed a giant wasp flying above him and the other cheetahs. With deductive reasoning, Cheetor was able to conclude that the wasp was really Waspinator and prepared to fight the adversary. As he fired at the Predacon, he was in disbelief as Waspinator dodged all of his blasts. Things continued to spiral downward once Waspinator transformed into his robot mode and shot back excessively at Cheetor. Cheetor wasn't able to land any hits and was forced to fallback. As he ran, the Predacon continued to shoot at him as his own weapon became jammed. His calvary had arrived, as Optimus Primal, Rattrap and Rhinox had come to aid him. As the others prepared to help him, Megatron arrived with the other Predacons and warned the group. Megatron explained the groups had never had peace on the Predacons' side of the treaty. During his speech, Megatron regarded that the Predacons were planning a sneak attack, to which Cheetor openly fired on the Predacon. After triggering the Beast Wars with his blast, the other Maximals and the Predacons transformed. As shots were fired from the Predacons, Cheetor's foot was caught by a rock. Cheetor was freed by Optimus and escaped the battle with the other Maximals. As the Maximals returned to base, Cheetor concluded that they had stuck fear into the Predacons. After Optimus reminded the group that the Golden Disks were stolen by six Predacons, of which only five were present at the battle, Cheetor noticed another standing right in their way. As the Predacon announced his name was Dinobot and his intentions to join the group as leader, Cheetor mocked him. Cheetor also bore witness to his challenging of Optimus Primal. Dinobot's entry Cheetor attempted to urge Dinobot to fight him instead fight him, something Optimus Primal stopped him from doing. Under the orders of Optimus, Cheetor stayed on the sidelines during his battle with Dinobot. As the two continued to battle, they were sighted and attacked by Megatron and the rest of his Predacons. Cheetor alerted Optimus and after the latter took a fall with Dinobot after jumping, Cheetor looked on and continued to call out his name. As Cheetor discovered Optimus was dangling with Dinobot, he transformed into robot mode and rushed to aid him. After saving the latter with aid from Rattrap and Rhinox, he and the other Maximal ran off the collapsing bridge Optimus and Dinobot dueled on. Cheetor went with the other Maximals to investigate a large energon deposit. As Waspinator and Terrorsaur arrived on the scene, he alerted the group and attacked them alongside the others. After doing so, he joined the Maximals in fighting off several of them as the two groups arrived on the top of the mountain. In particular, Cheetor launched at Waspinator. However, as the mountain started to rumble after taking a direct blast from Megatron meant for Optimus, Cheetor suggested leaving the mountain to avoid death. Captured by Tarantulas Cheetor was eager to test out a comlink of Rhinox and Justin's design. Optimus Primal explained that the device had the possibility of solving their long rage communication problems. He quickly snatched it out of his hand and noticed a surge coming from it. Optimus Primal insisted it was a valuable piece of equipment and to take care of it, something Cheetor claimed to have completely understood. As Optimus Primal lowered himself, he placed the comlink on Cheetor's shoulder and told him to merely talk through it. Cheetor ran off with the device, much to Optimus' caution. As he ran through the Antigo Mountain area, he noticed Scorponok and Inferno, having a difficult time carrying a missle. He reported back to base and found out from Rhinox that Optimus had gone after him following his leaving from the base. Despite Rhinox's reiterating of Optimus' warning to get back to base, Cheetor insisted he couldn't as he still had to stop the two Predacons from delivering the missile to Megatron. He seized them both and reported back to base before being sneaked up on by Tarantulas and Blackarachnia. Cheetor wasn't able to fight the four alone and was taken out by a shot from Scorponok. As he lay there, Blackarachnia took the communicator, and smashed it in her claws. Optimus found his heavily damaged body as he dreamt of himself on Cybertron, fighting against Megatron, Terrorsaur and Waspinator. In the dream, he easily avoided their attacks and defeated them. He thought highly of himself until confronting Scorponok, Inferno, Tarantulas and Blackarachnia once again, being shot by the same missle as he did before. At the Maximal base, he awoke and was criticized by Rattrap for the volume of his voice after being explained to of what had happened. As he urged the group to allow him in their base, Rattrap criticized him. Not taking it as a joke, he transformed into beast mode and tried to threaten him before being pulled off by Optimus Primal. He was scolded for treating the Beast Wars as a joke and not taking it seriously. After Optimus left, Rattrap suggested he should go into the Predacon base. Cheetor was not easily bested, claiming his own bravery over Rattrap's, whom claimed he didn't have the sense to be afraid. Determined to prove them wrong, Cheetor ran off once again, but causing Justin to run after him. This only caused Justin to be captured and found himself in the lair of Tarantulas and Blackarachnia. He was captured shortly afterwards by Tarantulas himself, who took him to his lair underneath the Maximal base. The idea was for the two spiders to coax information on Aelita on her wereabouts, while Tarantulas was only interested in devouring the young human. Justin found himself desperately trying to escape, only to find out the web he was trapped on wouldn't permit him to do so. As Tarantulas revealed that intricacy to him, he crawled on him and alerted him that once he was weak enough to talk... he'd eat the boy. Ultimately, Cheetor and Rattrap came by and saved him, and Cheetor gave an apology by Optimus Primal, upon arriving at the base. Upon hearing the story about Tarantulas and Blackarachnia and of Cheetor's bravery, he decied to give the young Maximal an important job: to be Justin's guardian. After thanking Rattrap for helping him save Justin, he received a warning for his actions to never happen again. Invasion on the Predacon base At Axalon, the Maximals were given difficulty with a storm occurring near their base. As Dinobot continued to have trouble with a device of his, Cheetor came over to assist him. Though his intentions were well-meaning, he failed and was nearly choked out by Dinobot for his incompetence until Optimus Primal arrived. After being let go off, Cheetor gave Optimus insight on their device and their intentions to install energon monitoring devices with it. Optimus denied him, as he believed the mission would be too dangerous and reminded Cheetor his decision was for the team and not just him. After being rejected by Primal, Cheetor resided in his corridors. He moped before Dinobot came into the room. Cheetor initially thought Dinobot had wanted to scold him like Optimus did, but he was wrong. Instead, Dinobot goaded Cheetor into going through with the plan, without Optimus Primal's permission, citing that Primal thought of him as a mere child incapable in pulling off the mission. As Cheetor exited the base, he ran off into the storm and transformed into robot mode. He planted the first of the monitoring devices and was shocked by the storm. He questioned the weather and continued to plant the second device. As he continued to plant the devices, he accidentally wound up in the Predacon base. Upon entry, he questioned his presence before being attacked by Terrorsaur. He was able to get away from the Predacon and manage his way around the base before nearly falling into a pit of lava. After saving his own life, he was spotted by Waspinator and Scorponok, both of whom he was able to avoid and ridicule for showing him the way out of their base. However, he was forced to dodge Waspinator's blindsided blasts into the vents of the base, of which he was preoccupying. Things grew tense as Scorponok started to attack him, sending a single missile in the opposite direction of Waspinator's blasts. Briefly being hit by Waspinator's blast, he continued to make his way out of the vents in robot mode and successfully did so. After finally avoiding the two, he snuck his way onto their computer and was able to hack the Predacon data files and discover that the two crashed ships lay on a common energon vein, meaning that an explosion at one base would destroy both. As he laid the Predacon disk down on their computer, he was snuck up on by Terrorsaur and Megatron. As Terrorsaur struggled with disarming the device, Cheetor was able to convince Megatron to allow him to do so. His plan ended in success and the device did not destroy either base. However, Megatron planned to deal with him after his victory. With the aid of the Predacon computer, Cheetor was able to escape and end up back on the Axalon. He earned acclaim from Rhinox and Rattrap for his victory and soon enough, received a threat from Optimus Primal before suggesting he'd repeat his act that day and ran off. Disappearance of Optimus Primal The Maximals investigated an energon crystal at the Standing Stones before the Predacons arrived to attack the group and steal their discovery. During the battle, Cheetor ran alongside Optimus and Rhinox from several blasts before the Maximals were all called on by Optimus to prepare for energon waves. Cheetor retreated alongside the others as the ensuring waves caused a power surge in the sky. After Optimus Primal was mysteriously zapped by an alien probe, Cheetor and the others gathered Dinobot and took him back to the Axalon to recover. As Dinobot awoke, he quickly jumped up and prepared to fight off what he perceived was his own torturing until Cheetor reminded him he was on the Maximals' team. Dinobot concluded that Optimus had perished in battle and promptly tried to assert himself as leader, something that would result in an argument with Rattrap and an eventual ballet against the latter to determine who would become leader before Optimus Primal contacted the base and settled on making Rattrap commander of the group. Under Rattrap's command, Cheetor dispatched with the latter and Dinobot to fight off several Predacons. He and Rattrap were forced to take refuge under a single rock as Tarantulas continued to shoot at both of them. After the Predacons were defeated, he returned to the base with Rattrap and Dinobot. The Maximals went back to the alien probe, only to be once again attacked by the Predacons. As the Predacons opened fire, Cheetor found himself on the front-lines of their blasts, delivering his own as well. Fortunately for the Maximals, the alien probe released Optimus Primal from inside and he blasted the Predacons. As Primal succeeded, the maximals gathered around him. Cheetor congratulated him on his return and was happy to see him back. As they concentrated on the probe, it disappeared before their very eyes. Cheetor was perplexed to see it leave. Terrorsaur's increased strength Terrorsaur came across a flying mountain with lots of Energon.... Personality Early during the Beast Wars, Cheetor was originally a cocky young soldier. Under even the harshest of circumstances, Cheetor believed his skills were superior to that of others, particularly his speed and would often try to go on missions that were not presumed safe. He clashed with Optimus Primal over his lack of regard for safety and was even once criticized for treating the then-ongoing war like a game. Cheetor was always determined to prove himself. Even during his early life, Cheetor had a strong sense of justice and would risk his life for others to save the world, Cybertron or otherwise. Physical appearance Robot Mode His Robot Form looked like a humanoid robot with all blue and yellowish gold. The cheetah head had become his chestplate and the two front legs were crossed on his back. His faceplate was blue while his armored head was yellowish gold. His face seemed to look like a teenager. Beast Mode His Beast Form is an African Cheetah. Human Mode In his human form, he has Caucasian skin, appearing around the age of sixteen, with a fitly built body, short sandy blonde hair that spiked up and green eyes. While in Pretender form, he is dressed in blue jeans, a yellow T-shirt, a blue hoodie jacket with yellow sleeves and yellow hoodie, and black and blue sneakers. Relationships 'Allies/Maximals' Optimus Primal Early on in the Beast Wars, Cheetor looked up to Optimus Primal as a wise and powerful leader. Cheetor aspired to one day be like him and earn a place as leader of a team of Maximals himself. With many of Cheetor's early failures and tendencies to ignore Primal's orders, he found himself on the receiving end of many scolding and threats by the latter. However, Cheetor did not yet realize Optimus only desired the best for him and wanted to keep him safe, as he did with his other Maximals. Cheetor yearned to gain the respect of Optimus, something Primal concluded he always had. During the first major battle between the Maximals and Predacons on Earth, Cheetor's leg was caught in rumble and made him an easy target for the five. However, Optimus risked his very own life to save the young Maximal from meeting a devastating end. As Primal continued to face challenges, Cheetor tried to find his way in them. During Dinobot's request for a one-on-one battle with Optimus for leadership of the Maximals, Cheetor tried to get Dinobot to fight him instead and was more than ready to come to Optimus Primal's aid. Rattrap Early on in the Beast Wars, Cheetor often found Rattrap to be annoying and obsessive over calculating his own thoughts and feelings over him. He would frequently try to challenge the latter with intervenes from others being the only reason the two never squared off. After Cheetor's life was saved by Rattrap from Tarantulas, Cheetor began to view Rattrap as an actual friend. More so, Rattrap started to actually view Cheetor in a positive light. Despite their growing friends, Cheetor did not vote Rattrap as temporary commander of the Maximals. This was due to his own perceived thoughts of Dinobot being interesting. As the Maximals began to become friends, they would find themselves both being the voice of reason amongst the Maximals outside of Optimus Primal's presence. Rhinox Dinobot Air-Razor Tigertron Early on in the Beast Wars, Cheetor had look up to Tigertron like a big brother to him. Snarl Wolfang Cheetor had a bit of a rivalry with Wolfang and has been shown growling at him whenever he flirts with Foxfire, hinting that he has strong feelings for her. Despite that, they remained good friends. Razorbeast Jackfoot Foxfire The two are the fastest on foot, and the best scouts that are on the Axalon. Cheetor seems to hold a high regard for her, stating she's the Cat's Me-Wow. Probably due to the fact that she kissed him, but only in order to translate from Japanese to English. The two are rather capable fighters that work well together, despite the fact that Cheetor didn't receive any training in Cyber-Jutsu. She continuously gets jealous whenever Shadow Panther kisses him right in front of her. In the Cruise Control Chapter, the two Maximals are then drawn to one another, to the point where this time, they truly kiss and became an official couple. Wind-Rider Cheetor had a rough start when he met Foxfire's sister. Once the Crane Maximal had learned that her 'sister' had started a relationship with Cheetor, the first thing she had done was drew her katana at Cheetor's neck, and rather demonically threatened him with a sadistic smile, that if he did anything to hurt her emotionally, she would slash every part of him into tin foil. Though the rocky start, the two have warmed up to one another, in which Wind-Rider also bluntly accepted the two should they ever marry and share their sparks to unite in the Matrix one day. This earned an embarrassment between both Cheetor and Foxfire. They also have discussions, mostly about Justin, seeing as how she wants to know more about him. As the case may be, seeing that she's in love with him. Despite Cheetor's and Rattrap's attempts to point out that their lifespans are completely different. Ironhide Prowl Polar Claw 'Humans' Justin Seyvont Justin was the first human Cheetor came into contact with on Earth. At first, their meeting was a bit... bizarre, seeing as neither one had met a human nor a Cybertronian respectively. But over time, the two had formed a bond, much similar to Sam Witwicky and Bumblebee, but also like Q and Bond. After the incident with Tarantulas and Blackarachnia, Cheetor was named Justin's guardian, and has watched over him in the shadows. Alex Foxx Aelita Toni Rachel Seyvont Agent Bishop 'Enemies/Predacons' Megatron Tarantulas Shadow Panther He and Shadow Panther seem to have a Spider-Man/Black Cat relationship. He'll chase and fight her, she'll fight him and runaway. However, she'll have moments that she'll pounce him, rub her hands on his chest, and plant big wet kisses on his lips, which often gets Foxfire extremely jealous when she kissed him in front of her. Lockdown Stinger/Buzzsaw Abilities Trivia *From Season Three onward, Cheetor was present for every single episode of both the remainder of Beast Wars and the entirety of Beast Machines. Of the characters returning from Season One of Beast Wars to Season One of Beast Machines, Cheetor and Rattrap were the only two Maximals to survive throughout the entirety of both series. *During development of Season Two, the writers wanted Cheetor's face in his first Transmetal form to mature as the season progressed. However, animation costs were too pricy and this idea was eventually scrapped. *Ironically for a character on both series since the beginning of the first, Cheetor was the only character Megatron never referred to by name. *Cheetor and Bumblebee both are scouts and also the guardians of their human friends which they have a close bond to. *It is revealed that Cheetor was once a recruit for the Maximal Elite Guard before he joined Optimus' crew. Category:Heroes Category:Maximals Category:Teenagers Category:Cybertronian